1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capturing technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a terminal with an image capture function and an image capturing method thereof that can display a capture guide on a preview screen and optimize the arrangement of persons in a photographic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as increasingly smaller and lighter electronic parts are manufactured, terminals employing those electronic parts, such as mobile communication terminals, etc., have accordingly decreased in size. Also, due to consumer demand, terminals have been developed that are equipped with a variety of functions, such as a camera function, in addition to a voice call function. Recently, terminals including a camera have been developed and sold on the market.
Users often take photographs of persons using the camera equipped in such a terminal. However, these photographs may be of poor quality, especially concerning the placement of persons within the photographic image, due to the users' lack of photographic skill. In order to address these problems, users refer to guide books on how to capture an image of a person. However, users still have difficulty applying directions included in the guidebooks to an actual image capturing situation.